


Rock The Boat

by sunwashigh



Series: Prompt Me [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Meeting at a festival au</p><p>I tried to make it AU but it’s sorta not. I don’t know. No festivals were in DA:I so oh well~~~~~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rock The Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting at a festival au
> 
> I tried to make it AU but it’s sorta not. I don’t know. No festivals were in DA:I so oh well~~~~~

She tapped her foot impatiently. With all the energy buzzing around, and him not here, Ashalla worried what others would think. Josephine led the companions to the main event while Ashalla’s eyes darted everywhere to spot that huge Qunari and the Chargers. If Krem was around, Bull wouldn’t be too far away. “Calm yer tits, Ash. I’m sure he’s just lost in the sea of people.” Sera smiled, giving the worried elf cotton candy. She sighed, closing her eyes. She hadn’t even looked around to see what attracted the regular people to these type of fairs. 

The nearest attraction was a group of women sitting on stools painting children’s faces while their parents stood on, idly talking to the other waiting adults. Ashalla smiled, thinking about what kind of design she would get. Maybe a flower, something small to compliment her vallaslin.

But she went on, losing Sera to an arrow shooting contest. The dry grass cushioned her feet as she walked through the mazes of small shoppes and games. Her ears picked up the small hush of whispers as she walked by. “They let the rabbit go by herself. Aren’t they worried that…” “A Dalish?" The Fereldan were no better than the Orlesians, she thought stopping at the ‘Romantic Boat Rides.’

The employee manning the boats waved the Inquisitor over. "Alone? Ah, don’t look so sad. We can match you up with someone.” Before she could deny, knowing The Iron Bull would be here soon of course, he promised, the man ushered her away to the next boat. She couldn’t hold up the line no matter what her title was. She sat in the boat, dark and hidden by a tent. Bull wouldn’t be able to fit in the tiny boat. It was made for 'normal’ people. But as she tried to stretch, Ashalla was convinced it was made for dwarves. They could at least move around. Or was that the romantic aspect of the boat?

Her fingers ran through her hair thinking of what to say in case she was paired with someone. 'Oh sorry, I’m the Inquisitor you see and my love isn’t here yet and I am very faithful.’ And then the awkward silence through the whole ride. Unless the person wanted to talk about the Inquisition. She had stories, so many stories. She could probably spend a week retelling her accounts, so many details to gloss over for an outsider.

The boat sank a bit as the other rider entered. She wanted to look over but the darkness obsured their face. “Dammit, Krem. These boats are too small for Qunari.”

Her eyes widened and she threw her arms around the mercenary captain. He froze, not seeing his kadan waiting for him before the boat left the dark and into the midday sun. “Ashalla?” She rested her face against his chest. 

“Emma lath.” She replied, exhaling. Iron Bull wrapped an arm around her, the boat slightly tipping. “We were looking for you. The Chargers and I just got here.” She looked up frowning. 

“Next time, just come with us."  
"Ah, but it’s so much fun coming separately. You don’t like going the long way anyway."  
"There’s no need for it."  
"There’s bears."  
"Exactly why we can go the other way."  
He snorted, "You’re just being lazy, Kadan.” She rolled her eyes, letting go of him, the boat rocking a bit. 

“Anyway, we have a lot of bear hides to sell here.” Bull continued, watching other couples in their boats. One couple hid a kiss behind a big hat. Another sat on different ends of the boat, barely looking at each other. First date.

“You look very nice today.” He said after a moment passed. “Thanks I guess.” She rested against his shoulder. “Really nice.” He leaned over to kiss her, knowing a kiss from her 'vhenan’ would make her feel better and forgive him quicker. 

As his weight shifted the boat did too, quickly dipping on Ashalla’s side. “Bull!” She screamed, holding on to his waist for dear life. Swiftly, he resumed back to his side, a frightened Inquisitor shaking on the verge of tears next to him.

“I want off.” She whimpered, her legs damp from splashes. A rambunctious laugh ripped through him, a little water wouldn’t hurt her. “Whatever you want, Kadan.”


End file.
